percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Wingless Angel-Chapter 10
Wingless Angel-Chapter 10 Mike P.O.V Daybreak, I woke up and got ready for the quest. I packed my backpack and waited for Silena to get ready. I waited silenty as Silena got ready. I remembered the time when she wore princess dresses, tied her hair in two ponytails and had braces. Now she was older and more beautiful. Her brown hair was loose, rather than being tied up in ponytails. She wore a t-shirt and her skirt with stocking rather than her princess dresses, and her teeth were perfectly white and straight, completely braces-free. It was a touching moment, my sister was all grown-up. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing." I replied. "You ready? I bet Chris and Theresa are already waiting." "Knowing them, there probably killing each other." Silena added. Fortunately, that wasn't the case. In fact they were sitting on the steps of the big house. Theresa was drawing and Chris was just sitting thinking. Unfortunately, they were sitting some distance away from each other, and though the tension had some what disappeared, there was still some dislike from Theresa. "Hey guys, what are you doing?" I asked. "Waiting for you guys." Chris said matter-of-factly. "Yeah, I can't believe you guys made me wait with him." Theresa said, shooting a look at Christopher. "Hey it was a joke." Christopher said. "Well it was not funny!." Theresa exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, I did not want to know what happened last night. Luckily I saved by Chiron's interruption. "Good everyone's here. Argus is waiting for you." The Centaur said. "Wait, where are we going again?" Silena asked. "To Olympus." Theresa and Chris said in union. "Olympus?" I asked. "The second line of the prophecy, we have to "pass" fear's test." Chris said, standing up and picking up his bag. I looked at Chiron. "I assume you are still not going to tell us what fear's test?" "I will let the gods explain it, now go." Chiron paused then said. "And good luck." After we loaded our bags in the truck, Chris and Theresa called out "Shotgun!" Argus stood still, arms wide, as if waiting for an attack. I gave out a short laugh. "No one is attacking Argus. They just want to sit in the front seat." Argus looked disappoint but he shrugged and just went in the driver's seat. There was a stare off between Chris and Theresa, each one trying overcome the other by pure will power. Finally, Chris threw his hands up in defeat. "Whatever, I don't bully girls. You can take the front seat if you want, you spoilt brat." He complained as he slid in the back seat with Silena and me. "Thank you Chris, your such a gentlemen." She snorted. I blinked in surprised with their similarities. Both were sarcastic, had a high sense of personal pride and were very, very ''very ''stubborn. The ride in the truck was a very familiar one. I remembered the same ride we had three years ago. Wingless Angel Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel-Chapter 11|Next Chapter----->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 15:10, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page